Don't Blink
by Bergslaw
Summary: There is no such thing as a typical afternoon for Jane and Maura. What starts out as a lunch date turns deadly.
1. A blink

I wrote this story awhile back as a A/O story but think it works well here too.

Don't Blink

Summary: A typical day turns deadly when Jane and Maura go out.

Right Now…

It had started as a simple promise. A promise only love could make; a naive belief that one-day the world would understand. When their bodies pulled together for complete contact, the kissing began to change. They began feeling, searching, communicating a need for each other that grew by the minute, but still chaste. With this kiss, they connected, on all levels, their eyes closed. Her breathing grew shallow. Placing a last kiss on her lips, she said goodbye, for she knew she was gone.

"No…" a soft sob.

Back Then…

Maura and Jane walked the busy streets of Boston. It was just too nice of a day to be cramped inside for lunch. "Looks like summer will be over soon," Maura said looking at the trees off to the right and near the park.

"Summer in Boston. All we need now is hotdogs and ice cream," Jane smiled at the blond ME walking next to her.

"Well looks like you just signed yourself up for a date to take me out," Maura smiled. "Did I mention I love Hot Dogs?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Jane smiled back. "You do know what is in hotdogs don't you?" she winked at Maura.

"Most recipes for hot dogs combine together a tasty blend of favorite meats pork, beef, chicken, or turkey, meat fat, a cereal filler which could be either bread crumbs, flour, or oatmeal, a little bit of egg white..." Maura looked at her friend who was smiling from ear to ear just nodding and listening. "That was rhetorical wasn't it?" Jane simply nodded touching Maura's arm.

"How has your day been?" Jane asked plopping down on the bench.

"Good. Yours?"

"Good," Jane smiled. She just enjoyed the ease she felt with Maura.

"Jane."

"Maura."

Maura smirked. "I was wondering…it's silly and I'm sure you already have plans but I have this extra ticket to an Opera performance…I'm not sure if you'd even be interested…but since…well I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

"You asking me out on a date Doc?" Jane lifted an eyebrow.

"I…no…I mean…"

"Maura," Jane smiled. "I'd love to."

"Oh. Good." Maura left out the breath she had been holding.

"There is a new Italian place I wanted to try for lunch," Jane said. "You up for Italian?"

Maura held the amused response she wanted to make on her tongue.

"Sure…can we just run to the bank first?"

"One right on our way," Jane stood pulling Maura up with her. "So this…date…I take it dress up attire?"

"Pretty much yes, but be yourself…be comfortable."

"Maura," Jane smiled. "With you I'm always comfortable." Maura felt a blush race across her cheeks.

Inside the bank, Maura walked over to the ATM machine. Jane was standing across the room, over by the plants, looking around at the décor. 'God, you're beautiful Jane,' Maura thought. It was times like this that she loved most, watching Jane when Jane had no idea. She always looked so innocent and sweet. Maura could almost feel herself falling even more in love with Jane with each passing moment she spent with the Detective.

CRASH

Jane and Maura both turned to see the men enter the bank. Their faces covered by masks. Maura felt time slow and her first instinct was to get to Jane. But she was too far away. 'No way was this happening?' she thought. It was like she was in a bad made for TV movie. Jane, for her own part, looked for Maura and she too realized she was too far away. She then quickly thought of drawing her gun. She reached to her side but felt nothing. 'Damn! I left in locked in my desk for lunch break.'

"Nobody move!" the first gunman called out. "This goes smooth and quick and no one gets hurt, understand?"

"Down on the floor. Get down on the floor!" the second gunman called to the people and tellers. Maura noticed the first gunman held a medium sized handgun. The second had a shotgun.

Everyone lay down on the ground, fearful to not do what they men said.

Maura lifted her head and caught eyes with Jane. She could see the torn expression on Jane's face. Jane wanted to do something…stop it…but she was helpless like the rest of them.

If looks could speak…

"God Jane, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. We'll be okay."

"Be safe."

"Be safe."

"Come on hurry up!" The second gunman called out to the first.

"I've got it, let's go."

Jane heard the siren in the distance. Maybe it was her gut or her instincts…but she knew that the moment these guys heard that siren all hell on earth would break loose.

She realized Maura had heard it too because she saw the panicked look.

Jane mouth, "it's okay Maura."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" The second gunman yelled as he heard the sirens in the distance.

"Time for Plan B," he called out.

'Oh god.' Jane thought looking at the opposite sides of the room.

'Plan B?' Jane thought. 'Why don't I like the sound of that?'

"Alright, everyone over here…lets go. No funny stuff," the first gunman said moving everyone over to the same area. Maura and Jane both had to stand to move toward the front teller area. As they walked they moved closer and closer, till they clasped hands and didn't let go. They sat next to each other and Maura felt herself start to tear up.

"Alright here's what's going to happen. Listen up. You sit there and shut up. No one talks, no one moves. Understand?" The second gunman shouted. He cocked his shotgun and pointed it one of the tellers, "I said understand! I won't hesitate to kill anyone of you!"

Maura felt Jane's grip tighten around her hand. Maura knew Jane was struggling. She knew Jane couldn't just stand by and let this happen. Maura prayed she wouldn't do anything. In the mean time the first gunman went to the window area. "Jesus, we've got about 15 cruisers out there," he yelled back.

"Okay well we planned for this."

He scanned the group. "You," he pointed to a young woman sitting next to the male teller. "Get out of here. Tell them that we'll be coming out with a hostage. If they try anything the hostage will be shot. Do you understand?" The woman nodded her head and stood. "Go...now!" She didn't need to be told twice. She ran out the door.

Outside the Negotiator picked up her cell and dialed the banks line. She told all the officers to create a parameter around the bank. No one shoots, and no one pulls anything stupid. With hostages, she knew this thing could play out only one way…a bad way.

Inside the gunmen heard the phone ring. "You," he pointed to Maura "Answer that now."

Maura didn't want to let go of her friend's hand, but she had no choice. She was now looking down the barrel of a large shotgun. "Okay," she said standing up.

She walked to the phone that rang and answered it.

"Hello?" she said with panic in her voice.

"This is Boston PD."

"Tell them we're not negotiating," the first gunman yelled.

"They're not negotiating."

"How many hostages are in there?"

"About 20."

"Jesus," the Negotiator said softly.

The first gunman walked to Maura. He grabbed her hair and she let out a yelp. "Tell them that we have hostages and we'll start shooting the minute we see a uniform…understand?"

"He said," Maura started to say…but she was cut off.

"Yes, I heard. I'll tell them to back off now," she said motioning with her hands.

"She's telling them to back off now," Maura said to the first gunman.

"Good. Now hang up and tell her if they try anything…anything funny at all…you and everyone else in here is dead. Dead!" he yelled and for affect he pointed the gun to Maura's temple.

Jane felt her heart stop. "No," she called out. The gunman turned and looked at her. "No heroics, and keep your fucking mouth closed!" he shouted.

"Sit down!" the second gunman yelled to Maura. She didn't hesitate. She took her seat down next to Jane and the tears started to flow freely. Jane pulled her close and whispered soothing words into her ear.

It seemed like the oddest thing in the world, But at that exact moment, Jane found herself thinking of her mother. Maura, who laid her head on Jane's shoulder, still shaken from before, whished this could just all be over. The next few moments went by slowly. The Negotiator had tried calling back again, but the two men refused the answer the phone.

The men were talking in the corner, planning something out. Maura wished she knew what was going to happen next. She hated this feeling of helplessness.

"Alright, listen up!" The first gunman yelled out, "We're getting out of here. One of you lucky people will be escorting us to our vehicle and once things look safe and clear, we might let you go."

"You," the second gunman said pointing his shotgun to Maura. "Her, she'll be our hostage," he said. Maura felt her heart beat out of control.

The first man went to grab Maura. "Wait! Wait," Jane said pulling Maura away from the man. He pulled his gun out.

"Sit down before I put a bullet in you," he said.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked. She felt her throat tighten.

"Jane," Maura cried, "no…"

"Like I give a fuck," the man said pulling Maura from Jane's arms.

"My name's Detective Jane Rizzoli. I'm with Boston Homicide."

For Maura everything was happening to quickly for her brain to process.

"Homicide. You're a cop?" the second gunman from the back said coming around the corner.

"Yes- I'm clearly not armed," she said. "You'll get a lot farther with a cop…I'm a better hostage."

"What if she's lying?" the second man asked the first. Jane slowly pulled out her badge

"She isn't lying."

"Jane, you can't do this, please!" Maura pleaded. The men locked eyes. The first man pushed Maura away and grabbed Jane. "You get your wish sweetheart. We'll take you instead," he said smiling evilly. "Quite the charmer isn't she?" He ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Take your hands off of her," Maura shouted.

"Shut up," the first gun yelled, smacking Maura with his guns barrel. The hit sent her flying to the ground.

"Maura," Jane called out. Maura was stunned and bleeding but she wasn't knocked out. She did stay down though. She looked at Maura and mouthed, 'why?' in-between tears.

Jane said the most sincere and honest thing she could think of. And it was perhaps the last chance she was going to get to say it. 'Because I love you.' "Can I just say goodbye," Jane asked the gunman.

"Yeah hurry up," he said letting her go.

Jane moved down to where Maura was on the ground. She hugged her for everything she could. She meant for it to be a kiss goodbye, to try to tell her it would be okay, but Jane changed her mind. This might be her last chance to tell Maura how she really felt. So she did. Their bodies pulled together for complete contact, the kissing began to change. They began feeling, searching, communicating a need for each other that grew by the minute. And as they connected, on all levels, their eyes closed. Her breathing grew shallow as she held her close. Placing a last kiss on her lips, she said goodbye, for she knew she was gone.


	2. A kiss

Don't Blink

Part 2

"Let's go," the second gunman yelled. He slightly opened the door. "We're coming out now. No funny stuff or this cop gets it. You hear me!" He, Jane and the first gunman made their way outside.

There are times in your life when things just slow down. Maura recalled standing and making her way to the door. She recalled hearing "no...no…wait!" and she heard the shots open. Later she would recall actually feeling her heart stop beating. Someone pulled her down to the ground. She had no idea who it was though. She heard shouting and screaming and saw smoke outside.

Finally, she was able to break free from the person's arms that held her. She turned around but saw no one. She opened the door and saw hell before her.

The two gunmen were down. Dead from what she could tell. There were two police officers down as well. One looked badly hurt, but his eyes were still open, and one was wounded in the leg. "Jane!?" she called out. Where was Jane?

Maura saw an officer kneeling over someone. 'Jane?' Her legs turned to jello as she made her way to the two. "Get me paramedics here now! I called it in ten minutes ago for Christ's sake!" she heard the office shouting.

Maura, who felt like she had been woken from a dream, saw Jane, lying lifeless. She looked pale, so pale.

"Jane?" Maura said softly. She was going into shock.

"Lady! Look at me! I need your help," the officer said pulling her down. Maura placed her hands over Jane's abdomen. "It was supposed to be me," Maura said sobbing.

"What?" the officer asked confused.

"They were going to take me and she wouldn't let them. She…she exchanged herself for me. I can't lose her!" Maura wept. Someone called out for the officer in the background. "I'll be back. Just stay here with her. Talk to her. You're her friend…Make her hold on okay?"

"Jane, open your eyes please," Maura pleaded between tears. She had to apply pressure to the wound. Doctor. You're a doctor Maura. Think like a doctor.

"Maura?" Jane said softly. "You okay?"

"Thanks to you," Maura sniffed holding her sweater firm against Jane.

"Don't cry," Jane said touching her cheek.

"Why Jane? Why did you do that?" she pleaded.

"I Love you," Jane said smiling, "It's so cold for summer Maura." Jane began to shake.

"I know. Just hold on. Helps on the way," Maura answered. "Promise me you won't leave me Jane. Please. Don't leave me. I can't lose you. Not now. Not…"

Maura leaned down and held Jane as best as she could. "I love you. I love you. I love you so much…" and she just kept repeating it. Over and over again, still she couldn't feel Jane holding her hand anymore.

Maura stood on the steps One Police Plaza. She started her two-week vacation today.

Maura felt a arm snake around her shoulder. She didn't need to look to know who it was. "You okay?" the voice asked concerned.

"Yeah. How are you doing?" Maura asked when she noticed Jane wince in pain.

"Good. Looking forward to some real R and R."

"What? Sitting in a hospital bed for three weeks isn't enough rest for you?"

"No…not really. Now…sitting next to you in a two piece…that's relaxation," Jane smiled.

"Two weeks on an island with you…don't plan on too much rest," Maura winked.

"Maura…"

"Yeah?"

"We're going to make it aren't we." It was a statement not a question.

"There is one thing I am certain of."

"And what might that be?" Jane asked.

"No matter what lays ahead? We'll get through it. Together."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Maura."

FIN


End file.
